Field of the Invention
The invention is concerned with the motor grader art. More particularly, the invention is concerned with an improvement in a motor grader of the type having a power unit and a frame pivotally extending forwardly therefrom with the forwardmost end of the frame being supported by wheels. A blade is supported beneath the frame in such a motor grader and is tiltable relative to the frame to provide different angles for cutting into a bank. The present invention is particularly concerned with an improvement which allows the bank to be cut at a lower angle than with previous motor graders without losing the ability for cutting a bank at a higher angle or moving the blade beneath the frame from one side thereof to the other to allow cutting of a bank on an opposite side of the motor grader.